Not So Silly
by vkdemon
Summary: One Shot.  Dave Karofsky isn't going to let Kurt go another V-day without being serenaded


Title: Not So Silly  
Pairing: Kurt/Karofsky  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Cute fluffy sex, frottage, oral  
Word Count: ~4,200  
Summary: Written for the following prompt: .com/glee_kink_?thread=12138552#t12874296

AN: Thanks forever to my Beta Rose!

**Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit off of this work of fiction. I do not own Glee or the rights to "Hey There Delilah".

I hope you like

_Another year of Singles Awareness! Lucky me…_

Dave Karofsky stared at the twitter stream at 12:01 exactly from Kurt Hummel. It was precisely February 14th which was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year. Dave couldn't help but agree with the taciturn tweet. Single for another year in high school. Single and out of the closet in a town where being gay was right up there with having a tooth out and being an atheist. Just about the only thing worse then being gay in Lima was being a pedophile. Oh wait, according to his Aunt Tessa, it was the same thing. Dave grunted as he pulled off the worn grey t-shirt to toss into the basketball hoop laundry basket.

He hated being out of the closet. While he hadn't been thrown out or sent to a conversion camp things were still not happy in his house. His mother was currently staying with her sister to 'help out with her kids' who just happened to be 10 and 12. He knew it was because she couldn't stand being around him. His father had put him into therapy and was completely unconvinced that Dave was really gay. This was annoyingly proven by the progressively prettier and less dressed women his dad had invited over to their Saturday night dinners. He tended not to eat on Saturdays.

He hated a lot of things in his life these days. Every now and again he thought of writing a list of all the things that sucked before he came out and all the things that sucked after.

Before: Lying, terrifying Kurt, disdain from Kurt, stalking Kurt, hating self, fearing self for being a coward, fearing being found out, fearing being alone, fearing being like this forever, fearing his parents hating him, fearing Azimio hating him, fearing being alone, continually tryign to turn straight….

After: Disdain from Kurt, hating self for being a coward, Being alone, his parents hated him, Football team hated him, still stalking Kurt.

At least he wasn't hurting anyone anymore. Being exposed as gay in the middle of campus by a video of him masturbating whimpering Kurt's name being projected against the side of the gym was enough to revoke his badass bully status in 3 seconds flat. He had no where to hide ever since Israel had broken the WMHS story of the century. He was the new big man on campus… well for a month or so.

He'd spent the next week hiding in his truck behind the old railroad tracks. Every morning when the 6:45 train rolled by he stared at the tracks. Dave told himself to do it, to step out. It would only hurt for a second and then it would be over. He'd never have to go to school and never have to hear the insults. No longer would he have to know what his father was going to say and have Azimio spit in his face. All would take was a few steps. Each time as the train passed by him, Dave would crumple to his knees and throw up whatever was in his stomach. For hours he would lie there in his own cowardice. He wasn't even man enough to kill himself. It had been the 4th morning when he had puked bile and dry heaved, his body shaking from three days of forced starvation , that someone found him.

Of all people he'd expected it to be Kurt. It was some kind of bitter justice that Kurt would be the one to send him over the edge. All he needed was a few words from the boy to make him finally go through with kissing the train. _Not my type, extraordinarily ordinary, chubby, sweaty_, any of those words that rang through his head at night. It wasn't the smooth beautiful face of the fashionista. Instead it was the stern disdainful face of the school bitch, Santana.

"Get your ass up. I am _not_ carrying you."

Who knew he could obey so well. She'd taken him to the hospital and after a few bags of hydration and nutrients later he had to face his father. It sucked and there wasn't a lot of actual talking involved. In fact there was a lot of non-verbal crap that screamed that his father was disappointed and ashamed of him. It just made him want to go back to the train tracks

Once his father left Dave talked with Santana. She admitted that she was lesbian, full on not-into-dick lesbian. It kind of balanced out as now the school had everything. A gay, a lesbian and Kurt the cross dresser. It was Santana's joke and Dave found himself laughing for the first time in months. She helped him to laugh a lot after that. Anytime he heard his mom cry, Dave would get onto AIM or on the phone to talk with her. Sometimes, they would just walk around in the night laughing. Every now and again Dave would cry. Once, she had even cried too.

All of that drama had been last year. Dave was a senior now and had become used to being the lone wolf at school. Kurt had come back to McKinley in the early year to 'graduate with his family'. He had nearly cried for Kurt when the New Directions gang hugged Kurt and welcomed him back with a song. Dave had requested to sit that song out.

Yes, he was in glee. Dave wasn't afraid of anyone calling him a fag anymore and since the bastard team had fucked up his knee in one of their retaliation sessions, he didn't have an option of being a jock anymore.

He and Kurt had a moment but it was nothing like he'd hoped. Kurt had still gripped his shoulder bag in a nervous habit and had verbally chewed him out to let him know in no uncertain terms that he was scum. Dave had nearly gone back to the train tracks but Santana had bitch-slapped him out of it. Eventually he and Kurt sang together, but there was an unspoken agreement that he kept himself away from Kurt.

Dave really did try to. He didn't touch the other boy, and he always stayed at least one row away and 4 seats down from wherever the boy chose to sit in the choir room. Dave made sure he was never alone with the fashionista. But Dave couldn't stop his attraction to Kurt. He still was desperately in love with Kurt. Being around him everyday only made it grow. He'd taken to following Kurt's twitter under a fake account. He followed Kurt's facebook and smiled at every comment and picture. He had the sectionals picture up on his dresser so he could see a moment when he and Kurt had been in a picture together and both were smiling. They were on opposite ends of the group, but it counted to Dave. He shared all of Kurt's joys at getting solos, his sorrow at the private school idiot Blaine never noticing his phone calls and his annoyance with loud mouth Berry's insistence on solos, all of it Dave shared from his place in the club.

Now Dave wasn't just mooning over Kurt Hummel all the time. He was moving on with his life and focusing more on his classes since sports was no longer an option for him. Dave had always been a good student, but now he had time to delve deeper. He joined Academic Decathlon and had helped his team win for Ohio state. Surprisingly, he'd found pretty close friends in the nerd group. It was very nice to hang out with people who actually got his greek myth references. He'd been turned on to Weird Al Yankovic, Johnathan Coulton, and Dr. Demento because of them. He'd even brought some of the comedic music into glee, blowing the group away by his epic rendition of Jonathan Coulton's Creepy Doll.

He was happier, but mostly he felt like this huge weight had been lifted. He still got angry sometimes, but he never went to the train tracks anymore. If he was honest, this life was much better. He had friends who gave a damn and didn't worry so much about what people thought. He was already at the bottom and there was no where to go but up. Even he and Kurt could be called team mates… not friends or acquaintances, but they could be on stage together and sing and Kurt no longer trembled when their eyes connected.

This newer, happier, healthier Dave was ready to branch out a little. He was ready to take a risk. He knew Santana was there to fall back on if he got shot down. He opened up his closet, pulling on the light and searched to find his best looking outfit. He had to look good if he was going to try for Hummel. At the very least he wanted Kurt to know he was desired. The best he could hope for was to bring a smile to Kurt's face.

The next evening was Kurt's traditional lonely hearts dinner. Dave had already been invited through the general group invitation to the glee club. So it was either show up and attempt not to stare longingly all night, or risk gaining a ton on all of the junk food he could buy at 7-11 and watching some stupid sappy film that would make him cry. He had a better plan though. He had one offering and it was to Kurt. The boy was beautiful and deserved to be serenaded.

Dave stood on the little impromptu stage and took the mic into his hand. The warblers had already performed their song which was another tradition that remained despite Kurt's departure from the school. Dave was still huge, a broad shouldered boy with a round face and a worried little smile but he tried to put on his show face and at Kurt's curious gaze it turned into a full smile.

"Evening everyone. I'd like to take a moment to sing something to Kurt…. " He took a deep breath, willing his legs to stop going to jelly. He'd performed plenty of times, he'd been in glee over a year now. Come on, back straight! "I hope… Well I'll just let the song talk."

He was joined on stage by Puck with his acoustic guitar. The man had been strong armed by Santana when he'd dropped the idea on her that morning. Puck had actually encouraged him to go for it. With a small tapped out lead in he began.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

Dave's voice was deep and smooth, a true baritone of Buble standards. He opened his eyes and watched Kurt as he sang. Dave couldn't read the expression on Kurt's face but it wasn't a smile, not yet. He needed to be able to give the object of his affection at least that.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

Dave let go of the fear as he began into the crooning. He needed to show Kurt more of himself. More of the desire. The heart. He had to let the boy know how every time he spoke his blue eyes sparkled, how his walk could bring Dave to his knees and how every outfit was as stunning as it was cutting edge.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

Dave knew he was dramatic. He was always a little on edge. Kurt always made him feel that way. He was the world and one word from the boy and his world came crashing down. Whatever pull that was Kurt Hummel he was hopelessly trapped. He went down to his knees before the elegant fashionista. He didn't dare touch, but he let his hands reach out toward him, begging, worshiping, loving.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

Dave was still on his knees before a very shocked Kurt. Those eyes were wide as they watched the man before him. Dave's chest heaved from the emotion and singing. He felt like his chest was opened, his heart served up for Kurt. Why wasn't he saying anything! The former bully wished he could read the expression of the fashionista, just this once! Kurt cleared his throat.

"That was… wow." The effeminate male smiled, reaching his hand out toward Dave.

As those long pale fingertips touched his cheek he could die happy. Kurt Hummel was touching him, willingly. He was being pet affectionately! He opened his mouth,, unable to stop the words.

"I love you."

Kurt's expressive eyes searched Dave's face, looking for any deceit, any fear, anything that mirrored the man who'd once terrified him. Instead he found adoration, desperateness and love. Kurt pulled on Dave's hand, bringing him to stand. Over the years Kurt had almost matched his height, only standing a bare inch shorter then him. He had no problem connecting their lips for a lingering sweet kiss and Dave wondered if his heart would burst from his chest.

Dave whimpered under Kurt's mouth as those pale hands weaved into his short curls, guiding the kiss. Dave's hands wrapped around the slender chest, pressing closer to the boy. He thought he heard a little gasp from Kurt. He was unable to attempt to coax the sound again because there were cheers from around them He thought he heard Puck shout 'Get some!' Dave parted from Kurt's soft wonderful mouth. He found Kurt blushing just as brightly as he was. They shared a look and Kurt laughed breathlessly.

Soon he was being led by the long pale boy away from the diner and into his black SUV. The drive back to Kurt's house was filled with kisses stolen at stoplights and having to literally sit on his hands to stop himself from stroking every inch of his new lover, of the man he'd adored from afar for years. The man who was letting him into into his life. Dave tongued his cheek, feeling a sweat breaking on his face. What if he did this wrong? He only had one chance and he knew it. What if he fucked up and hurt Kurt? He'd have a reason to go through with kissing that train. It was both all too soon and an eon of waiting to reach Kurt's house.

Kurt walked from the car, Dave following close behind. He pressed his large palms down against his pants, trying to clean them of sweat and trying to calm himself. He was fine, it was okay. He could do this. He could make Kurt happy…. Then those eyes were on him, those huge blue eyes. Flawless, elegant, superior… He couldn't do this! Kurt deserved so much more then him

He was Dave Karofsky. A fat, ugly, massive man who had tortured Kurt. He would never have a chance and never should be given one. Kurt deserved someone beautiful like he was. Someone like the prep school boy except with a brain because how the hell could anyone not think Hummel was the most beautiful creature on earth. Dave shouldn't be allowed to touch him.

Dave spun into his own panic, his shoulders hunching further and further in on themselves. His eyes were shut tight and with a step back he began to flee. A cool touch on his hand stopped him. Kurt was there, watching him, his eyes piercing through, stripping away all of his thoughts and defenses to lay bare his soul. He was being weighed.

A soft press of lips against his cheek, and then against his mouth declared his decision. Kurt had cast judgment. Tears fell down the larger man's cheeks. The small wet tongue licked then gently away, cleansing him. His arms came around those shoulders.

"I love you." He whispered it this time into the long pale neck, pressing kiss after kiss on the porcelain skin.

A slow whisper of fabric heralded the removal of his shirt. It fell to the floor as Kurt's mouth began to kiss trails over his neck and collar. His hands fumbled to do the same for Kurt's highly fashionable sweater but he couldn't find where the damned thing started or ended. It was in the way of his hands touching that pale skin. As he growled at the fashion Kurt's laugh was high and playful.

"Hold up, Hamhock. I've got it."

Kurt stepped back from him. He lost the contact but as the torso stretched to slide the sweater off he was blessed with the long lines of Kurt's chest snug in a deep maroon long undershirt. Kurt's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he was gazed at in adoration and desire. Dave took a step forward.

Nothing in the world save Kurt himself could have stopped him at that moment. He scooped up the thin boy into his arms, cherishing the limbs that instantly wrapped around his neck. That soft mouth began a trail along his jaw, licking and nipping delicately on the spot under his ear. He shuddered, nearly tripping on the way down the stairs to Kurt's bedroom. Soon he placed Kurt on the bed. He certainly knew how to pick colors that suited him. As Kurt pulled that undershirt over his head his pale, creamy skin was framed by deep red opulence. It was like he was framed by pure elegance, like the red of drapes in an opera house where Kurt was the star and the world was beautiful only to accentuate him.

Clearly he had stared too long again because Kurt's cheeks were once again red. He tried to hide from Dave's eyes. That would not do. He leaned over the boy, kissing his way down that collar. He traced every bone, every muscle with his tongue and his callused fingertips. Dave pressed gentle reverent kisses to each pale pink nipple before trailing his tongue down the ribcage to the trembling flat stomach. His callused hands petted Kurt's sides, trying to sooth the trembling of his body.

Dave's head came up, watching Kurt's face to make sure that the other boy was still wanting this. The blush had travelled down his neck. Yes, he wanted this. His hands fumbled in anticipation on the Button fly of Kurt's very skinny jeans. HE rolled them off as Kurt's hips lifted helpfully. Once they were completely removed the large male knelt at the temple of Kurt's thighs, once more taking his time with the image.

Kurt's legs were long and muscled. The arch of the calf standing proudly against the legs that were smooth with tiny pale hair that could barely be seen. The thighs were as milky and creamy as his chest had been. Dave's fingertips worshiped the legs as he traced his path upward toward the proudly standing manhood. Like all other aspects of his body it was thin, long and elegant. He placed a reverent kiss to the tip, gaining a gasp from the boy under him. Encouraged he took a lick.

Kurt's hips lifted toward him, his hands grasping for the blanket under him. Dave's mouth formed around the length, slowly drawing him in. He refused to close his eyes. Every arch, every clench of muscles, the pupils wide eyes of Kurt watching him, it was all to be worshiped. Kurt's voice danced over the room, sometimes high squeals, sometimes low moans. All of them mad a song that set his body alight. They were for him as he was playing Kurt's body to such beautiful ecstasy.

Dave took as much as he could, the length bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. He pushed any pain away, not caring for himself. Kurt was happy, Kurt knew he was loved. That was more than he'd ever imaged he could give the other boy. A high gasp rocked the boy under him. Suddenly he heard a sound he could have never imagined he would be graced to know.

"D..Dave… Dave...Mmm." Kurt's voice gasping out his name.

His needs, which he'd ignored for the sake of Kurt surged back to the forefront. His arousal pressed harshly against his zipper, responding to Kurt's siren call. He shifted, moving a hand off the pale creamy thigh before roughly pressing at himself with the heel of his palm. Down boy! Kurt wouldn't want his vulgarity. Instead he bobbed on Kurt, selfishly wanting more of his name on those red lips.

He was stopped, Kurt's long, thin hand on his hair as he gently encouraging him up and off. Confused he looked up to Kurt as his mouth was detached. Had he done something wrong, had Kurt realized he was no longer what he wanted? Then Kurt's mouth was on his lips, coaxing a reaction as his tongue taking the place of where his manhood had been. It was Dave's turn to moan and beg.

"Kurt… You're so perfect." He groaned as the mouth moved back. He jolted as he felt long fingers petting along his encased hardness. "Oh God!"

Kurt unzipped and pushed Dave's pants down. His boxers followed swiftly after. Kurt's hand seemed to shake, his body high on arousal and need. He hesitantly petted the heavy, jutting length. Dave's body flushed at the feeling that was greater then he could have ever imagined. Kurt's hands were so much softer and thinner than his. He whimpered out Kurt's name.

"Come here, Dave, please I want to feel you against me."

Dave could only obey as he crawled into the bed where his beautiful lover laid flushed and needy, wanting him. Kurt wanted him. He eased down and Kurt's thin body pressed against him. Kurt's hands petted through the expanse of this dark hair on his chest, tracing the path of hair to where it thinned at his naval to the flair of short thick dark brown curls around his manhood. Those fingers then pressed over his hip, shyly avoiding touching him. Dave didn't care, touch from Kurt was still touch he never imagined he could have.

Kurt shifted closer, his long leg curling around Dave's hip. Both boys cried out in joy and desire as their lengths rubbed together. The wetness from Dave's earlier worship eclipsed any friction so the side was pure joy. He clasped his thick arms around Kurt, one hand on his hip, the other in his hair.

The boys followed an ancient rhythm, thrusting up against each other, friction wringing sound from both. Kurt's arms were around his shoulders, his mouth pressing to every inch of flesh on the thick boy's face and neck. Kurt cried out first, teetering so close to the edge. His high voice echoed Dave's name. A sparse thrust later Dave burst forth against his love, gasping Kurt's name like a prayer.

They stayed gasping against each other. Their body's twined so close it was difficult to remember what limb belonged to who. Dave shifted slight so his arm was beneath Kurt's head as he cradled the boy. As they lay there in a place Dave could have only hoped for in dreams, Kurt said words that brought tears to his eyes.

"Love you, Hamhock."

"Love you too, Fancy."


End file.
